


Torture

by Venstar



Series: 2019 007 Fest Series [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 15:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19466422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venstar/pseuds/Venstar
Summary: For the MI6 cafe angst prompt table. Torture.





	Torture

There was a time when he used to be scared of all this. At some point you know. YOU. KNOW. It’ll be you. It won’t just be you listening along all scared and shit as you hear the past played out for your education. Don’t make the same mistakes. All this can be avoided. But if it can’t...if it can’t…

His head whipped around to the side once more as a length of chain slammed into his jaw, followed by a sharp pain. A large shadow moved away from him, allowing someone to crouch next to his bound legs. Bond lifted his head and tried to adjust his jaw. Huh. This time, he couldn’t close his mouth all the way. They’d dislocated it. Finally. And he told them so.

“Thook you lawn enuff.” Bond chuckled. Something wet slid out of his mouth and dropped onto his bare chest. Blood or saliva. Undecided.

“Do you think this is a game, Mr. Bond?” The purple suited man asked.

Bond laughed again. The sound was dull and ragged from holding back his screams. “Thag, you’re it.” He grinned, or at least he tried to with his dislocated jaw. A large shadow detached itself from the wall, behind the man in the purple suit. He stepped into the light, bare chested with a matt of hair slicked down to his skin. His torturer. Bond would have smirked, if his face was functioning. 

The man in the purple suit looked behind him. “I could have Zeke here, take you apart. Piece by piece. He’d love that. Wouldn’t you love that Zeke?”

Zeke cracked his knuckles at the sound of his name.

Bond looked up at ‘Zeke.’ “It hath a name?”

The man in the purple suit rose gracefully from his crouch and dusted his knees off. “Yes. But I don’t feel as if taking you apart would do any good.” He tapped a finger against his chin. “No. It won’t do. It just won’t do, will it Zeke?”

Zeke merely grunted in response.

Bond snorted. “A man of few wordth. Mah favorite.”

“Yes. Yes, you do like the quiet ones, don’t you….”

Bond refused to rise to the bait. “Oh, I dun know. I do find a little noithe, helpful.”

“A little noise?”

Bond glared at his keeper.

“Yes. A little noise in the ear?” 

He opened his hand and inside was the small earpiece Bond had been wearing.

“Dun know what that ith.”

The earpiece crackled to life in the man’s hand and a small tinny voice came out.

“007? Report. 007, it’s Q. Can you hear me?”

The man held the earpiece up in front of Bond and signaled to Zeke.

Bond remained silent, or as silent as he could as the torture commenced once more and his body was used as a punching bag. He tried to muffle the sounds of the wet coughs and grunts, until Zeke hit his jaw and he screamed as it lit up. There wasn’t anything he could do to prevent Q or perhaps the whole of Q-branch from listening to the sound.

The man leaned in to whisper into his ear. “Don’t worry, we’ll find him. Just as we found you. He’ll enjoy the same fate.”


End file.
